Broken Memory
by eL-ch4n
Summary: Ketika kenangan lama terurai perlahan, membawa kita pada tabir masa lalu. Sebuah pertemuan singkat yang mengubah segalanya. Obsesi yang membuat orang menjadi gila. Perang yang mengatasnamakan cinta. Sibum. GS. Prequel to Broken Doll


Title: Broken Memory (prequel of Broken Doll)

Couple: SiwonxKibum; slight ChangminxKibum

Rated: Soft M

Genre: Angst. Drama. Romance

Summary: Ketika kenangan lama terkuak perlahan, kau akan menemukan beberapa jawaban dari teka-teki yang selama ini terlontar.

.

.

Di pesisir pantai Pulau Dewata yang terkenal dengan keelokannya, tampak sekumpulan orang berada di sana. Ada yang berpasangan, ada yang sedang bersama keluarganya, ada yang sedang bermain bersama dengan sahabatnya, dan ada juga yang sedang berjalan seorang diri. Tersebutlah seorang gadis dengan wajahnya yang tampak asing. Dari parasnya, dia terlihat bukan orang lokal, perpaduan wajah Timur yang khas. Kulit putihnya tampak begitu cerah di bawah cahaya matahari yang sedang bersinar dengan teriknya.

Angin menghembuskan rambut panjangnya yang terurai begitu saja. Sesekali dia membetulkan rambutnya, tak mengetahui bahwa gerakan eloknya menarik perhatian beberapa kaum adam di sana. _Dress _polkadot selutut yang dikenakannya membuat tubuhnya terlihat ramping dan mungil, namun tetap menonjolkan bagian-bagian tertentu pada tubuhnya.

Dia tak menyadari bahwa di arah sebaliknya sedang berjalan seorang pria dengan wajah tampan ke arahnya. Pria itu sepertinya sedang melakukan jogging pagi. Hanya mengenakan kaos singlet putih yang menampakkan dua lengannya yang kekar dan celana pantai pendek dan menarik kaum hawa di pantai tersebut. Terhanyut dengan musik yang dipasang di telinganya, sang pria tidak sempat menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari ada seorang wanita yang berjalan dengan melamun ke arahnya.

Tabrakan pun terjadi. Sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang akan merubah segalanya. Sang gadis terjatuh ke atas air dan terkena ombak ringan sehingga baju yang dikenakannya basah dan membuat tubuhnya tercetak jelas. Rona merah mewarnai kedua pipinya. Dia hendak berdiri, namun kakinya terasa tak bertenaga seketika dan kaku.

"Kyaa!" teriaknya saat seseorang membopong tubuhnya yang mungil. Matanya kemudian melirik ke arah penolongnya, seorang pria tampan dengan senyuman yang lembut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang pria dalam bahasa Inggris yang fasih.

Dengan perlahan, sang wanita mengangguk dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher sang pria agar tidak terjatuh. Pria itu kemudian membawanya menjauh dari pantai ke tempat yang lebih kering tempat sang pria meletakkan jaketnya tadi pagi. Dia memberikan jaket itu kepada sang wanita. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kau?" tanya sang wanita dengan lembut.

"Tak masalah, di sana hotelku." Dia menunjuk salah satu hotel yang tampak mewah. "Badanku juga masih gerah karena jogging tadi. Sudah ya," balasnya.

Ini adalah pertemuan pertama keduanya antara Kim Kibum yang waktu itu seorang wanita dan Choi Siwon yang hanya seorang pejabat berpengaruh di Rusia. Sebuah pertemuan singkat yang akan membawa dunia ini pada hal yang tidak akan terduga.

.

.

Broken Memory

"Part of Broken Doll"

by eL-ch4n

22.05.2013

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Sang mentari yang kelelahan sekarang digantikan tugasnya oleh sang bulan yang ditemani bintang-bintang di langit yang tampak cerah. Jalan Raya Kuta terlihat ramai oleh para turis yang sedang mencari makan dan berjalan-jalan menikmati indahnya lampu malam. Beberapa pedagang mulai menawarkan dagangan dengan bahasa yang berbeda-beda, dari Bahasa Indonesia sampai ke Jepang.

Gadis bernama lengkap Kim Kibum tadi tampak sedang berjalan di antara kerumunan para turis. Sesekali dia berhenti ke salah satu toko untuk melihat cendera mata yang menarik perhatiaannya. Dengan bahasa yang sedikit bercampur, dia menawar harga barang yang ingin dia beli, sebuah koin yang memiliki bolongan di bagian tengahnya.

Sang penjual menjelaskan dengan antusias tapi karena Kibum tak terlalu mengerti dengan bahasa yang digunakan oleh sang penjual, gadis itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan memegang koin bergambar seorang wanita di satu sisi koin yang baru dibelinya.

"Dia bilang, itu Pis Bolong Dewi Bulan," sahut sebuah suara yang lebih berat dalam Bahasa Inggris yang fasih.

Sontak Kibum memutar badannya terkejut untuk menghadap ke arah sang pemilik suara yang memanggilnya. "Kau?" ucapnya pelan. Memorinya kemudian membawa dirinya ke pagi tadi saat pria ini menyelamatkannya. _Well_, sebenarnya tidak juga mengingat salah satu penyebab dia basah juga karena pria ini. Yah, tapi Kibum juga salah karena terlalu sibuk melamun. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya yang terkejut mendadak menjadi muram kembali, seolah kebahagiannya sirna begitu saja dalam sekejap. Dia kembali teringat alasannya berada di tempat ini. Berusaha untuk mengukir kembali akan takdirnya.

"Dia bilang kalau koin ini bagus untuk wanita agar mereka terlihat lebih cantik dan menarik (1). Katanya Dewi Bulan diibaratkan sebagai dewi kecantikan jadi cocok untukmu yang sudah cantik ini agar pesonanya semakin merekah," ucap pria itu dengan Bahasa Inggris yang fasih.

Mendengar kata cantik, wajah Kibum memerah seketika dan mengenggam koin berlubang yang sudah dijadikan bandul oleh sang penjual untuk dikenakannya sebagai kalung di lehernya. "Ah, biar kubantu," ujar sang pria yang menawarkan dirinya untuk mengenakan kalung di leher putih milik Kibum.

"Terima kasih," jawab Kibum.

"Ah, pasangan kamu? Cantiknya, kalian cocok sekali, buat pasangan, saya tawarkan harga khusus," seru sang penjual dalam Bahasa Indonesia dan sedikit Inggris. "_So perfect._ Cocoklah, ini satu. _One for mister. One for miss_. Coba. Coba," ucap sang penjual sembari memberikan satu bandul lagi yang sama dengan Kibum kepada pria tersebut.

"Kami bukan –" Belum sempat Kibum membalas, sang penjual sudah memberikan satu lagi bandul kepada Kibum. Merasa tak enak terhadap sang penjual, pria itu tersenyum lembut dan mengambilnya. Terlihat sepasang lesung pipi menghiasi wajah tampan sang pria.

"_Thank you_," balas sang pria.

Kibum hendak membayar, tapi pria itu telah lebih cepat mengeluarkan duit rupiah kepada sang penjual. Sepertinya sang penjual itu sangat antusias karena dia kembali menceritakan sesuatu dengan cepat kepada sang pria. Sayangnya Bahasa Indonesia Kibum tidak terlalu fasih sehingga dia tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh mereka.

Setelah selesai, pria itu menghampiri Kibum yang berdiri sedikit menjauh dari mereka. Senyum di wajah sang pria semakin melebar saat melihat Kibum masih berada di sana. "Jadi, apa yang dia katakan?" tanyanya.

"Oh, dia bilang ini punyaku namanya Pis Bolong Tualen."

"Tu – a – len?" eja Kibum perlahan.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Ne, Tualen. Eh, maaf." Secara tak sengaja pria itu mengucapkan bahasa Korea membuat mata Kibum membesar karena kaget.

"Kau orang Korea?" tanya Kibum dalam Bahasa Korea yang terdengar lancar.

"Ne, iya, kau juga?" balas sang pria.

Kibum mengangguk dengan antusias. "Syukurlah aku menemukan orang Korea di sini. Dari tadi aku hanya melihat turis dari luar dan Jepang paling banyak," jelas Kibum panjang lebar. Merasa diperhatikan, muka Kibum memerah dan menghentikan ucapannya. "Maaf, aku hanya..."

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, tidak masalah. Namaku Choi Siwon, tapi kau panggil saja aku Siwon, namamu?" tanyanya sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman dengan tangan mungil milik Kim Kibum.

"Kim Kibum," bisik Kibum perlahan. "Panggil saja aku Kibum," jawabnya lagi. "Err, mengenai tualen?" tanya Kibum lagi ketika teringat dengan bandul yang sedang dipegang oleh Siwon.

"Oh ini?" Siwon menunjuk ke arah bandulnya sementara Kibum mengangguk. "Katanya ini akan membantuku terbawa dalam suasana tenang sehingga aku bisa mengatasi segala masalah, tapi dia juga memperingatiku kalau aku terlalu berpegang pada tualen ini, aku dapat dikuasai olehnya. Ya, seperti dia akan mengontrolku seperti itu(2)."

Siwon mengalungkan bandul tersebut pada lehernya sementara Kibum menatap sang pria dengan seksama. Rambut cepak hitam sang pria tampak disemir sehingga terlihat lebih berkilau. Kaos biru polos yang dikenakan oleh pria itu tampak mencetak tubuhnya dengan baik dipadu dengan celana setengah lutut berwarna putih. "Kau sendirian?" tanya Kibum mendadak. Dia mengutuki dirinya sendiri saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

Sebuah lengkungan terukir di wajah tampan Siwon. "Tentu saja, apakah kau juga?" tanyanya. Kibum mengangguk karena tak percaya dengan suaranya kali ini. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?" tawarnya. "Lagipula kau sepertinya butuh seorang penerjemah," goda Siwon yang berhasil mendatangkan rona merah pada pipi Kibum. Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Tadi aku melihat sebuah restoran _seafood _di sekitar sana, kau tidak alergi makanan laut bukan?" Kibum segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, ayo," ajaknya.

Tangan Siwon yang terulur pertama membuat Kibum sedikit enggan untuk menerimanya, tapi karena merasa tak enak akhirnya dia menyambut juga uluran tangan yang ada di hadapannya. Rasa hangat menjalar di dalam tubuhnya saat jari-jari mereka bersentuhan. Sebuah perasaan yang berbeda yang tak pernah dialami oleh dirinya sebelumnya.

Mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, dia mendapati Siwon sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "Aku lupa mengatakannya tapi kau sangat cantik," bisik Siwon pelan. Muka Kibum kembali memerah dan dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan dari Siwon sehingga dia melewatkan senyuman tipis dari sang pria. "Ayo," ajak Siwon.

Keduanya kemudian melangkah menuju ke tempat yang ditentukan oleh Siwon. Kibum hanya pasrah mengikuti alur langkah dari Siwon. Sesekali dirinya yang sedikit mungil hampir tertabrak oleh orang yang berlalu lalang. Tampaknya Siwon menyadari hal itu karena dia kemudian menarik Kibum ke dalam pelukannya dan meletakkan tangan kanannya pada pundak kiri Kibum. "Sini, nanti kau terikut arus orang," bisiknya lagi.

Tak dapat menahan dirinya, muka Kibum kembali bersemu bagaikan tomat rebus. Sesampainya mereka di restoran yang ditujukan Siwon, Kibum langsung melepaskan dirinya dan segera duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Tak banyak yang mereka ucapkan selama makan malam. Rasa gugup yang membuat lidah Kibum menjadi ngilu semakin menjadi. Perutnya bagai diterpa kupu-kupu terbang saat seulas senyuman Siwon terukir di wajah sang pria.

"Aku saja yang bayar," ujar Kibum yang telah merebut _bill_ dari pelayan.

"Tidak, pria yang harus membayar," sela Siwon.

Namun Kibum tak memperhatikan kata-kata Siwon dan segera mengambil dompetnya untuk mengeluarkan sejumlah lembaran rupiah yang sesuai dengan harga yang tertera. "Tidak, anggap saja ini balas budiku karena sudah menolongku tadi pagi."

Siwon menghela nafas. "Aish, itu sudah harus menjadi kewajibanku menolong seorang gadis apalagi gadis cantik seperti dirimu," goda Siwon yang kali ini membuat mata Kibum membesar.

"Untuk hal ini, tuan muda Choi, saya yang akan membayar, jadi anda duduk diam di sana dan biarkan saya bekerja," ujar Kibum dengan tegas. Keduanya saling memandang beberapa saat sebelum gelak tawa terdengar membuat pengunjung restoran di sekitar mereka melirik ke arah meja mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Siwon. "Tapi sebagai gantinya, biar aku mentraktirmu kopi untuk pagi?" tawar Siwon.

"Apakah aku mencium bau ajakan kencan di sini," goda Kibum.

"Kau menangkapku di sana," balas Siwon. Kembali keduanya tertawa. Suasana di antara mereka terasa lebih ringan dibanding sebelumnya. Selama perjalanan mengantar kembali Kibum ke hotel, mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Meski ada satu dua perbedaan pendapat, hal itu justru membuat mereka merasa erat. Bahkan, sebelum berpisah, Siwon memberikan kartu namanya pada Kibum dan mencatat nomor Kibum pada ponselnya.

Ah, tampaknya roda takdir sedang bermain. Bintang-bintang di langit berkedip seolah sedang tertawa cekikikan melihat pasangan insan yang terlihat begitu mesra di bawah kelamnya malam. Hanya sang rembulan yang tampak sedih, seolah sudah diberitahu oleh sang mentari mengenai apa yang akan terjadi pada keduanya.

.

.

Pertemuan berikutnya terjadi saat pagi hari Siwon menjemput Kibum pergi mencari 'kopi' yang mereka janjikan kemarin. Kopi yang dimaksud adalah berjalan di sekitar Pantai Kuta untuk menikmati keindahan alaminya di pagi hari. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan tampak sebagai sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan. Hampir seminggu mereka melakukan rutinitas kecil seperti ini. Bertemu di pagi hari untuk mencari sarapan. Terpisah sebentar karena Siwon ke sana untuk dinas kerja sementara Kibum kembali berjalan. Malam kemudian dihabiskan kembali di Pantai Kuta untuk mencari makan malam.

"Jadi apa pekerjaanmu?" Pertanyaan ini terlontar dari Kibum saat mereka sedang makan siang hari itu. Tampak Siwon sedang berpikir apakah ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu atau tidak. Ketika mulut hendak terbuka, sang pelayan datang menyela dengan pesanan mereka. "Jadi?" tanya Kibum lagi saat semua pesanan sudah tersajikan.

"Hmm, menurutmu?" tanya SIwon balik.

Kibum memajukan sedikit bibirnya tanda dia cemberut dan memotong _steak_ yang terhidang di hadapannya. "Entahlah, model mungkin?" bisik Kibum.

Alis mata Siwon terangkat, tertarik dengan tebakan Kibum. "Model? Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir begitu?" Tangannya mengambil pisau dan garpu untuk menyusul Kibum memakan santapan yang tersaji.

Muka Kibum bersemu merah dan menghindar dari tatapan Siwon. Dia tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa tubuh Siwon sangat proporsional dan wajah sang pria yang cukup tampan adalah alasan dia menebak pekerjaan orang itu. Melihat ekspresi Kibum, Siwon tertawa pelan. "Hahaha. Tidak, aku bukan model, terima kasih. Aku hanya pekerja kantoran biasa," jawab Siwon.

"Oh," balas Kibum yang mendadak lidahnya menjadi kelu.

Keduanya kembali makan dalam diam. "Lalu kau?" tanya Siwon. "Apa pekerjaanmu? Model juga?" Siwon mengedipkan matanya dengan maksud menggoda yang sukses kembali mendatangkan rona merah pada pipi Kibum.

"Bukan, aku juga hanya pekerja kantoran saja. Pekerjaan yang membosankan," balas Kibum.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus bersyukur untuk hal itu," ujar Siwon.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kibum lagi. Gerakan makannya terhenti dan dia kemudian menatap ke arah Siwon.

"Karena berarti tidak akan banyak laki-laki yang melihat dirimu yang begitu mempesona ini," ucap Siwon sembari mengedipkan matanya lagi.

"Ah, _a charmer_, _I see_. Tapi sayang, itu tidak akan berlaku untuk saya," balas Kibum dengan datar meskipun mukanya sebenarnya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Siwon terkekeh. "Ahahaha, maaf maaf, wajahmu sangat manis dan rona merah itu membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Seperti apel yang ingin kumakan," goda Siwon.

"Sayangnya saya tidak suka apel," jawab Kibum.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Siwon lagi.

Kibum mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban. "Entahlah, mungkin karena dulu aku sering sekali diberikan apel begitu banyak oleh teman-temanku."

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa?"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Kibum. Dia mengambil gelas berisi air dingin dan meneguknya perlahan. Saat melakukan hal ini, Kibum tak sadar bahwa Siwon tetap mengamati setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya. Bagai terhipnotis dan tak bisa lepas darinya. "…" bisik Kibum.

"Maaf?" tanya Siwon mencoba mendengar lagi.

Muka Kibum terangkat sedikit namun tak bisa menutupi rona merahnya. "Mereka bilang aku mirip Putri Salju dan terus memberikan aku apel sampai aku muak. Sejak saat itu aku tak mau melihat apel lagi."

Hening sejenak terjadi di antara keduanya sampai tak lama gelak tawa terdengar dari Siwon mencari perhatian dari beberapa pengunjung di sana. Kibum menundukkan kepalanya sekaligus menutupi wajahnya karena menahan rasa malu. Itu adalah masa lalunya yang tidak pernah ingin diceritakan. Berbekal kulit seputih salju dengan bibir merah ranum, tak sedikit yang menggoda Kibum seperti Putri Salju dalam dongeng.

Ingatkah pada saat kecil, anak laki-laki suka menggodai wanita yang dia sukai untuk mencari perhatiannya? Begitu pula yang terjadi pada Kibum. Banyak yang menyukai dirinya, tapi karena tak tahu bagaimana caranya, akhirnya mereka mengerjai Kibum dengan memaksa Kibum memakan apel sebanyak-banyaknya sampai Kibum menjadi benci dengan apel sendiri.

Kibum bergegas menyelesaikan makanannya dan meminta _bill_ untuk segera keluar karena tak tahan lagi, tapi Siwon segera menghentikannya. Tawa sang pria sudah berhenti dan dia berdeham. "Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud. Hanya saja, itu hal terlucu yang pernah kudengar. Tapi, mereka tidak salah, kau benar-benar cantik, seperti Putri Salju. Bahkan mungkin Putri Salju dan Ibu tirinya akan merasa malu karena dirimu."

Tak yakin dengan mukanya yang seperti apa, Kibum hanya mengangguk dan menghindari tatapan Siwon. Dia kemudian menatap ke arah luar jendela dan tiba-tiba saja dia teringat akan tujuannya kemari. Melihat perubahan ekspresi Kibum, Siwon hendak bertanya tapi kemudian disela oleh pelayan yang mengantarkan _bill_ mereka.

Perjalanan pulang kali ini, keduanya hening. Seolah kebahagian yang terasa tadi menghilang entah ke mana. "Lusa aku akan pulang," bisik Kibum dalam setengah perjalanan mereka.

Siwon terhenti. Kibum yang tak tahu akan hal itu masih tetap terus berjalan. Dia kemudian sadar bahwa sosok pria yang berjalan bersamanya tadi sedang berdiri di belakangnya tampak merenung. "Siwon? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau bilang besok kau akan pulang?" tanya Siwon yang dijawab dengan anggukan Kibum. Dilihat dari gelagatnya, Siwon tampak sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Dia menarik tangan kanan Kibum untuk memutar badan mungil sang wanita hingga keduanya saling berhadapan. "Aku tahu ini cepat," bisiknya pelan. "Kita hanya menghabiskan waktu selama satu minggu, dan mungkin kurang. Tapi aku," ujar Siwon. Dia menggigit bibirnya tampak sedang berpikir. "Aku merasa bahwa kita…aku…aku memiliki sesuatu terhadap dirimu," bisik Siwon.

Ekspresi Kibum terlihat sedih ketika mendengarnya membuat Siwon terluka seolah tahu apa yang akan terlontar dari bibir merah ranum itu. "Siwon, maaf," ujar Kibum perlahan. "Aku…aku tidak bisa…"

"Aku mengerti," sela Siwon yang tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Kibum itu. Mata sang pria dan Kibum sendiri tak bisa berlaku apapun sebab dia sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tahu bahwa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Siwon rasakan pada dirinya. Pasalnya, dia tidak tahu apakah sesuatu itu akan cukup untuk dirinya. Lagipula, dia tak bisa menolak dari takdir yang sudah digariskan untuknya. "Kita nikmati saja 2 hari ini dengan baik, ya?" tawar Siwon. Dia mencoba memasang senyuman, namun keduanya dapat mendengar melodi rintih di baliknya.

Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk. Keduanya kemudian kembali berjalan dalam suasana hening yang tak bisa dicairkan begitu saja. Tembok yang runtuh seolah perlahan terbangun kembali. Belenggu takdir yang mengikat keduanya, sayangnya, tidaklah disadari. Perasaan yang terkubur di dalam hati, jika tersimpan terlalu lama, akan menjadi bumerang pada satu saat nanti.

.

.

"Siwon, izinkan aku menjadi milikmu." Satu pernyataan ini keluar begitu saja pada malam perpisahan keduanya. Tentu saja mata Siwon membesar karena terkejut. Bukankah Kibum menolaknya kemarin? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba saja hari ini dia berubah seperti ini? Dia mencoba menatap mata Kibum namun gadis itu terus menghindarinya. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh gadis ini, namun apa dia tak tahu.

Keduanya berada di depan pintu hotel Kibum. Setelah makan malam, Siwon mengantar Kibum pulang seperti biasa dan perkataan terakhir dari sang gadis sukses membuat suasana di antara mereka menjadi berubah seketika. "Kau sedang apa? Aku tidak mau kalau kau hanya mempermainkanku saja," geram Siwon. Dia merasa dirinya dipermainkan oleh gadis di hadapannya. Jika gadis ini memang merasakan sesuatu terhadap dirinya kenapa dia menolaknya kemarin?

"Kau salah, Siwon," bisik Kibum.

Siwon menunggu sebentar, namun karena wanita di hadapannya tak kunjung mengatakan sesuatu, dirinya yang frustasi memutar badannya untuk beranjak pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ada sesuatu yang menggenggam tangannya. Baru sedikit dia berbalik, kepalanya sudah ditarik agak sedikit ke bawah dan bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat.

Kecupan singkat namun menjelaskan semuanya. Kibum juga merasakannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu, tapi Siwon dapat mengetahui dari gerakannya bahwa Kibum juga sebenarnya takut. Bahwa ini tak lebih dari nafsu semata dan bahwa ini tak lebih dari perasaan yang akan seketika menghilang begitu saja, terlelap dalam hembusan angin. Akal sehat sudah keluar dari pikiran, tak mempedulikan peringatan kecil yang muncul di dalam kepala yang mencoba mencegah hal buruk terjadi.

Dalam sekejap saja, Siwon sudah membawa Kibum ke dalam kamar, membopongnya dengan _bridal_ _style_ tanpa melepaskan ciuman – tautan – mereka. Sempat terlintas di kepala Siwon tentang perubahan sifat Kibum yang mendadak, namun semua ini membuatnya lupa dan mengabaikannya.

Baju terlepas dari badan, terlempar entah ke mana. Badan saling mendekat, bergesekkan memberi sensasi. Terbaring di atas ranjang dengan saling bertumpu satu sama lain. Satu tangan membelai surai hitam yang terurai. Mata saling memandang kemudian tertutup kembali saat lembaran merah saling menyatu, membiarkan lidah saling bertarung memperebutkan dominasi.

Tangan yang lain bergerak, menysiri tubuh indah milik sang gadis yang terlihat berkilau di bawah cahaya bulan di dalam kamar yang gelap tersebut. Perlahan namun dengan pasti, bibir merah itu mengecup ke bawah. Mulai dari kelopak mata, hidung, bibir sekilas, leher untuk gigitan-gigitan kecil, pundak, dada yang menggoda dirinya, hingga pada surga yang dijanjikan untuk dirinya. Jilatan sekilas untuk merasakan tempat yang akan dimasukinya kemudian lidah itu beranjak naik kembali, bersama dengan liur yang membasahi tubuh putih polos milik sang wanita yang berada di bawahnya.

Deru nafas saling terdengar, memburu di tengah malam tak berbintang ini. Kemudian lidah kembali terjulur, membasahi tonjolan merah yang menegang pada dada sang gadis yang terasa pas di tangan kanannya yang sedang meremas dengan pelan namun tegas. Tubuh sang gadis melengkung, seakan meminta lebih dan tak puas akan sentuhan yang diberikan, lutut terangkat dan bergesekkan pada kejantanan sang pria yang sudah menegang, siap untuk mengeluarkan cairan putih tanda kepuasan.

Bibir kembali menyatu, kali ini dengan ganas dan penuh permintaan. Tangan bergerak perlahan menuju tempat yang akan dimasukinya nanti. Satu jari masuk memberikan sedikit rasa aneh pada sang wanita. Namun tak ingin berhenti. "_Please…ahh..Won…ahh…_" desah sang wanita kembali.

Menuruti keinginan dari pasangannya, Siwon memasukkan jari kedua, dengan perlahan sembari menggerak-gerakannya. Badan Kibum bergelut, merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya, tak sanggup membiarkan desahan itu keluar, merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Siwon yang menyadari hal itu, menggunakan tangannya yang tak melakukan apa-apa untuk mengelus pipi Kibum perlahan. Dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya, memperlihatkan lesung pipi yang menarik perhatian. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengurangi jarak di antara mereka untuk kemudian menyatukan bibir keduanya dengan halus.

"_Just let it out_," bisiknya.

Terlepas dari apapun yang menahan dirinya tadi, sekarang Kibum sudah berani mengeluarkan desahannya, meningkatkan suhu di dalam ruangan tersebut. Kulit bersentuh dengan kulit. Hingga akhirnya Siwon menatap Kibum dengan penuh arti. Tahu apa maksudnya, Kibum mengangguk, yakin dengan keputusannya. Siwon masih mencoba untuk mencari tahu, menggunakan logikanya, tapi ketika kedua tangan Kibum melingkar di lehernya, menariknya ke bawah hingga bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan, dia kehilangan semuanya, kendalinya, semuanya.

"ARGH!" Badan Kibum melengkung dalam tautan mereka saat dia merasakan sesuatu memasuki dinding keperawanannya. Cairan merah keluar, menandakan selaput terkoyak untuk pertama kalinya, menyerahkan sesuatu yang paling berharga pada pria dalam pelukannya.

Keduanya melakukan gerakan ini dengan perlahan, berharap sang waktu akan berpihak pada mereka dan berhenti. Oh, tapi mereka tahu, bahwa sang waktu tak pernah berpihak pada mereka. Namun setidaknya sang waktu bisa bergerak pelan bagi keduanya. Di tengah malam tak berbintang, hanya sang bulan yang menjadi saksi atas awal mula dari bencana yang akan menimpa semuanya. Pertanyaannya adalah, "Bisakah mereka menghindari takdir?"

.

.

"Bummie!" seru seorang pria dengan tubuh jangkung kepada Kibum di Bandara Internasional John F. Kennedy di New York. Bandara kota metropolis itu sangat penuh dengan orang yang keluar dari jalur imigrasi. Kibum melambaikan tangannya pada pria jangkung yangmenyambutnya dengan antusias tadi. Berbeda dengan pria tersebut, Kibum tampak tak bersemangat. Dengan hati yang sedikit berat, dia menarik kopernya ke arah pria itu.

"Max," bisiknya pelan, menyapa sang pria yang diketahui bernama Max. Max segera membantu Kibum menarik kopernya meski sang gadis sudah menolaknya saat di awal tadi. "_Nonsense, a gentleman will not let a girl to take something's heavy like this,"_ ucap Max dalam bahasa Inggris yang fasih.

Kibum hanya bisa mengangguk saat Max membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil audi hitam dan membuka pintu baginya layaknya seorang _gentleman_. "Kau yang menyetir?" tanya Kibum dalam bahasa Inggris juga.

"_Yes, of course I am_," balas Max sebelum menutup pintu Kibum dan segera menuju ke bagian pengemudi.

Begitu semua pintu tertutup, Kibum dan Max saling berhadapan. "Aku harap liburanmu menyenangkan." Kali ini, Max mengucapkannya dengan bahasa Korea dan tersenyum lembut. Kibum hanya bisa membalas dengan sebuah senyuman simpul.

"Iya, begitulah," balas Kibum. Max kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil membawa mereka mencari makan siang, katanya. "Ah, aku ingin pulang Max, rasanya aku ingin beristirahat saja," ucap Kibum. Dia tak melewatkan senyuman sedih yang terukir di wajah Max.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke hotel. Seharusnya aku tahu kau butuh istirahat sekarang," bisik Max.

Kibum menghela nafas. "Max, bukan begitu, aku –"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kibum. Aku tahu bahwa kau memang tidak menyukai perjodohan ini sedari awal. Aku minta maaf, karena keegoisanku dan keluargaku kau jadi harus terlibat di dalamnya," sela Max tanpa menatap ke arah Kibum. Pandangannya terus ke depan, berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di hadapannya.

Kibum hanya bisa terdiam, menatap jari manisnya yang terpasang cincin tunangan, menyatakan bahwa dirinya sebenarnya sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain, oleh pria di sampingnya, pria yang sebenarnya tak dia cintai. Kisah Kim Kibum sebenarnya layaknya cerita dalam dongeng. Berteman akrab begitu lama dengan Changmin hingga akhirnya kedua orang tua menjodohkan mereka. Kibum ingin menolak, tentu saja, tetapi tak bisa mengingat Changmin adalah salah satu pejabat tinggi di Amerika dan karena akan membawa pengaruh buruk bagi keluarganya.

Di sini, di zaman ini, nama baik adalah segalanya. Menolak perjodohan dari seorang pejabat tentu akan membuat nama buruk keluarga Kibum menjadi buruk dan dia tak menginginkan hal itu. Lagipula, orang tuanya berpikir lebih baik menjodohkan Kibum dengan Max yang mereka ketahui latar belakangnya daripada dengan orang asing. Sayangnya, mereka tidak mempertimbangkan perasaan keduanya. Max mungkin mencoba untuk bisa mencintai Kibum, namun tidak dengan sang gadis yang sejak dulu hatinya sudah direbut oleh orang lain.

Ya, sayangnya orang itu tak mengingat siapa dirinya saat mereka bertemu dan itu membuat dirinya sedih. Dalam perjalanan, hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka. Sesekali Kibum memainkan bandul yang dia kenakan, yang tak dia ketahui sedang bersinar terkena pantulan sinar mentari.

.

.

Bukan hal yang mudah bagi seorang Choi Siwon melalui 1 tahun ini. Beberapa kali dia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari gadis yang mencuri hatinya saat datang ke Pulau Dewata tersebut, saat dia sedang bekerja bagi pemerintah Rusia untuk melakukan sebuah penelitian terhadap air laut di Pulau tersebut.

Kim Kibum.

Siwon akhirnya mengetahui siapa Kim Kibum sebenarnya dan mengapa nama itu terasa familiar di telinganya. Kim Kibum adalah anak gadis yang pernah dia temui saat dia melakukan pertukaran pelajar selama satu bulan di negara Paman Sam itu. Jika diingat lagi, Siwon memang tak begitu akrab dengan Kibum saat itu karena gadis itu selalu berjalan berdua dengan seorang pria jangkung yang dirumorkan sebagai kekasih dari Kibum.

Hanya satu hari Siwon pernah berbicara langsung dengan Kibum dan itu terjadi ketika Kibum sedang mengalami _bullying_ di kampus tersebut. Siwon yang kebetulan lewat segera mengusir murid yang mengganggu Kibum dan bukannya berterima kasih, gadis itu hanya membereskan dirinya dan kemudian beranjak pergi.

Merasa kesal tak dihargai, Siwon menarik lengan gadis yang sudah memutarkan badannya. Betapa terkejutnya Siwon saat melihat _orbs _hitam itu berair, mengeluarkan setetes cairan bening yang membasahi pipi mulus sang gadis. "_What_? (Apa?)" tanya sang gadis dalam Bahasa Inggris, mengabaikan dirinya yang sedang menangis.

Gulp.

Siwon tak bisa berkata apa-apa selama beberapa detik sebelum bertanya, "_Are you alright? _(Kau baik-baik saja?)"

Gadis itu tersenyum, tapi sebuah senyuman yang menyakitkan, menyayat hati bagi yang melihatnya. "_What do you think? (_Menurutmu?)" tanya sang gadis dengan sarkasme. "_If you have nothing to say, I'm leaving_. (Kalau tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, aku pergi.)"

"_Wait_. (Tunggu)" Sebuah tatapan tajam ditujukan untuk dirinya membuat Siwon menelan ludah karena sedikit gemetar. "_Your wound, let me help with it. _(Lukamu, biar sini kubantu)"

"_Nah, no need. If that's it, I'm leaving_. (Nah, tidak perlu. Jika tak ada lagi, aku pergi)" Dan belum sempat Siwon menghentikan gadis itu, dia telah pergi seperti angin, membuat Siwon bertanya-tanya dalam keheningan.

Tak berapa lama dia tahu bahwa Kim Kibum hanya seorang anak jenius yang mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bisa belajar di tempat itu. Kedua orang tuanya yang merupakan teman baik dari orang tua Changmin – nama pria jangkung yang selalu bersama Kibum – membuat dia dan Changmin berteman akrab. Changmin yang notabene terkenal karena ketampanan, kepintaran, dan juga kekayaannya membuat banyak mahasiswi yang membenci kedekatannya dengan Kibum. Siwon juga baru tahu tidak sekali Kibum dilabrak seperti tadi. Dia ingin menolong, tapi apa daya, baru saja dia mengetahui kebenarannya, dia sudah harus pergi dan kembali ke negaranya.

Di hari terakhirnya, dia hanya mengirimkan selembar kertas yang tak berisi apa-apa selain ucapan. "_Fighting._"

Sejak saat itu, Siwon tak pernah mendengar nama Kibum lagi sampai satu tahun yang lalu. Pertemuannya dengan Kibum yang tidak terduga, perasaan lama yang terselubung menyeruak keluar, bersatu di dalam kelamnya malam. Itu adalah kali pertama dia mendengar nama Kibum setelah sekian lama. Kali berikutnya adalah di sebuah pernikahan.

Menjadi seorang peneliti bagi salah satu negara adidaya yang bersaing dengan Amerika, Rusia, membuat dirinya diikutsertakan dalam pernikahan politik yang diadakan di Washington, Amerika. Mulanya dia merasa tak tertarik, namun matanya kemudian melebar karena terkejut saat membaca nama yang akan menikah.

_Mr. and Mrs. Shim  
Mr. and Mrs. Kim  
together would likely to request your company to the wedding of their children_

Kim Kibum

and

Shim (Max) Changmin.

Dunianya hancur seketika, tak bersisa, bagai dipukul oleh sebuah palu besar dan ditarik ke dalam dasar lautan yang terdalam. Pantas saja dia tak bisa menemukan kembali gadis itu karena demi menjaga keamanan, gadis itu _dikubur_ hingga tak ada di dunia ini. Saat kata "_I do_" terlontar dari pasangan yang ada di hadapannya, Siwon hanya bisa menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Ruangan terasa panas dan sesak seketika. Matanya sempat menatap sesaat ke arah sepasang _orbs _hitam yang terlihat sendu itu.

Kibum tampak cantik hari itu, sangat cantik malah dan yang membuatnya sedikit bahagia adalah bandul yang dia belikan masih terpasang dengan indahnya pada leher mungil sang gadis. Sayangnya, bukan dirinya yang berada di samping Kibum. Bukan dirinya, melainkan seorang pejabat yang bernama Shim Changmin atau yang dipanggil Max di sana. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, bagai film yang diputar dengan dia sebagai penonton yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mencoba menikmati film tersebut.

Dia bahkan tak sempat mengatakan apapun pada Kibum karena detik berikutnya sang gadis muntah, membuat heboh semua yang ada di sana. Beberapa segera menelepon ambulans, ada yang datang mencoba memberikan pertolongan pertama. Changmin yang ada di sampingnya mencoba menenangkan istrinya. Siwon hanya bisa terdiam. Namun entah kenapa dia mengetahui gejala yang dialami Kibum saat itu.

_Morning Sickness. _

Hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang ada di otaknya. Dia baru hendak bertanya, namun ambulans sudah datang dan itu adalah terakhir kalinya dia melihat Kibum sebelum dia kemudian menjadi orang yang _workaholic. _Dia mencoba terus bekerja dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari semua berita tentang Kibum. Dia menyewa sebuah pulau yang berada di tempat terpencil, menjauhkan dirinya dari peradaban. Dia berpikir bahwa dengan begitu dia bisa melepaskan dirinya dari Kibum.

Oh, dia salah. Salah besar. Terutama ketika hampir setahun berikutnya, dia mendengar kabarnya dari salah satu senior yang bekerja di tempat yang sama dengannya memberikan kabar mengenai Kibum.

.

.

"Hei, Siwon," sapa seorang pemuda yang memakai _name tag_ "Choi Dong Wook."

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Siwon yang sedang melihat ke arah mikroskop, mengamati makhluk mikro yang tak terlihat oleh mata. Dia tak memedulikan keberadaan pria bernama Dong Wook yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kurasa kau harus mendengar hal ini," ujar Dong Wook perlahan. Tangannya yang melempar koran yang digenggamnya tadi ke atas meja.

Hal ini mengalihkan perhatian Siwon. Dia menatap Dong Wook sejenak sebelum membaca judul yang tertera di sana: "ISTRI DARI ANGGOTA PARTAI BURUH MAX CHANGMIN MENGHILANG". Tangannya dengan segera meraih koran tersebut dan membacanya kata per kata. "Ini koran yang lain jika kau tidak percaya," ucap Dong Wook dan melempar koran lain yang menggunakan Bahasa Prancis.

Siwon kemudian mencari lagi berita lainnya secara _online_ dan menemukan hasil yang sama. Kibum menghilang dan tak ada yang tahu di mana keberadaannya. Bahkan tidak Shim Changmin sekalipun. Padahal menurut informasi, sudah seharusnya Kibum melahirkan dan jika dia tak segera ditemukan, dikhawatirkan akan membahagiakan kandungannya.

Mata Siwon mengeras dan Dong Wook menduga bahwa ini bukan pertanda yang baik. "Siwon, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya perlahan.

"Pasti si brengsek itu yang menyembunyikan Kibum karena tahu bahwa anak dalam kandungan Kibum bukan miliknya. Sial!"

Bug.

Dia memukul meja dengan keras, membuat barang-barang dengan berat yang ringan terlempar ke atas. Dong Wook terkejut dan hendak menghentikan junior sekaligus sahabatnya itu, tapi mata Siwon yang seperti orang kesetenan itu membuat dia enggan mendekat. "Siwon, coba kau tenangkan dirimu baik-baik."

"Tenang?! KAU SURUH AKU TENANG?!" teriak Siwon.

Tangannya menyapu semua benda di atas meja, termasuk mikroskop yang terdapat penelitiannya. Dia tak dapat berpikir dengan akal sehatnya. Amarah dan rasa khawatir merasuki dirinya. Sejujurnya, di satu sisi kecil, dia sadar bahwa tidak mungkin Changmin melakukan ini. Tatapan penuh cinta yang ditujukan pria itu pada Kibum saat pernikahan cukup membuktikan semuanya. Namun, rasa cemburu yang terkubur jauh di dalam membuatnya menjadi buta.

Kakinya melangkah menuju ke arah pintu dan kemudian meraih jaket untuk dia kenakan. Dong Wook mencobe menghentikannya. "Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

Langkah Siwon sempat terhenti untuk berbalik menatap Dong Wook. Hanya sesaat namun detik berikutnya dia berjalan kembali dan menutup pintu dengan kencang. Dong Wook menghela nafas, sepertinya memberitahukan kehilangan Kibum merupakan kesalahan besar. Lebih baik dia segera menyusul sahabatnya sebelum terlambat.

.

.

2020

Perang besar terjadi akhirnya terjadi. Dengan pengaruhnya di Rusia, dia menawarkan sebuah proposal. Memberikan bantuan senjata pada Irak untuk menyerang Amerika dan saat keduanya saling berperang hingga tak bisa lagi bangkit, Rusia akan datang dan mengambil alih di saat keduanya berada pada titik terlemah mereka. Strategi yang cukup menjajikan, namun cukup merugikan di satu sisi.

Tidak ada yang menjamin kalau Rusia akan menjadi negara yang lepas dari perang ini. Berdasarkan pengalaman pada PD II, banyak negara yang walau tidak ikut serta secara langsung tetap mendapatkan dampak. Siwon mengerti akan hal ini. Dengan tenang, dia kemudian menjelaskan bahwa dia akan mengajukan sebuah hasil penemuan kepada Amerika mengenai sebuah minyak yang terdapat di Irak. Jika tak segera diambil dan diketahui oleh Irak, maka negara tersebut dapat menggunakan minyak tersebut sebagai modal untuk menyerang Amerika.

Siwon juga menjelaskan beberapa poin penting lagi bahwa Rusia hanya akan menjadi pengamat saja dan tak perlu ikut campur seperti rencana pertama. Mereka hanya perlu duduk diam dan dia akan mengatur agar Amerika dan Iraklah yang akan berperang. Ketika ditanyakan alasan kenapa dia melakukan ini, Siwon hanya menjawab. "Hanya ingin mencari keuntungan yang lebih besar."

Tak cukup puas namun tak bisa berkata apa-apa, para pemimpin Rusia yang memang pada dasarnya haus akan kekuasaan dan juga ingin memberikan pelajaran pada musuh bebuyutan mereka, setuju dengan rencana Siwon.

2027

Perlu waktu tujuh tahun bagi Siwon untuk menyempurnakan rencananya agar tak ada kesalahan dan bersamaan, dia juga tak menemukan keberadaan Kibum di mana pun. Hanya perang ini satu-satunya yang dapat menjadi cara bagi dirinya untuk menemukan Kibum dan menyelamatkan gadis yang dia cintai itu. Hanya saja, Siwon tak menyadari satu hal. Bagaimana kalau seandainya selama ini Kibum yang kabur? Bagaimana kalau memang dia yang sedari awal tak ingin ditemukan oleh siapapun?

.

.

2027 – 1 bulan sebelum perang terjadi

Dong Wook mendorong tubuh Siwon ke dinding dengan keras, mengeluarkan suara 'Dug' yang menarik perhatian. Untungnya mereka berada di ruangan Siwon yang tertutup dan hanya mereka berdua yang berada di sana. "Aku tahu kalau cinta itu buta dan membuat orang menjadi gila, tapi apakah kau pernah memikirkan akibatnya?" desis Dong Wook.

Siwon hanya menyeringai, menatap langsung ke arah hyungnya. "Akibat apa? Yang penting aku menemukannya kembali, untuk itu, aku tak peduli meski tangnaku harus kotor sekalipun, hyung."

Rasa geram terlukiskan pada wajah Dong Wook. Dia menekan tubuh Siwon ke dinding lagi dengan keras. "Kau gila! Ini akan menyebabkan perang! Pernahkah kau berhenti dan memikirkan yang lain, kau gila!" seru Dong Wook dengan frustasi.

Mendengar apa yang diberikan dalam proposal Siwon, Dong Wook sudah dapat menebak apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh dongsaengnya itu. Perang. Sebuah perang yang akan menjadi pengalih agar dia dapat menemukan kembali gadis yang dicintainya. Namun Dong Wook juga tahu bahwa ini akan menyebabkan hal yang tidak diinginkan. Banyak korban tak bersalah akan jatuh. Semuanya hanya karena keegoisan dari seorang yang mengatasnamakan ini semua dengan cinta.

Gila. Jika cinta akan membuat seorang Siwon seperti ini, Dong Wook tak mau tahu apa yang dapat dilakukan Siwon jika keputusasaan menghantui pria itu. "Kau gila. Apakah kau tak pernah terpikir bahwa dia sengaja bersembunyi agar tak ada yang menemukannya?"

Ya. Dong Wook tahu mengenai ini semua. Kibum pasti sedang bersembunyi agar rahasia yang selama ini dia kubur tak pernah terbuka, namun Siwon tak dapat mengerti akan hal ini sedikit pun. Sebuah ambisi untuk menjadikan Kibum miliknya.

"Cinta membuatku menjadi gila, hyung. Kau juga akan mengalaminya nanti suatu saat," bisik Siwon dengan tenang.

Genggaman Dong Wook pada kerah Siwon melonggar perlahan. Dia melepaskan tangannya dan menatap ke arah Siwon, tajam. "Aku berharap aku tak akan pernah mengalaminya kalau begitu," balas Dong Wook dingin.

Siwon mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Siapa yang tahu?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Dong Wook.

Siwon merapikan kerahnya yang sedikit berantakan. Badannya berputar menatap ke langit. "Jika ada yang bersembunyi di hutan, maka kau harus membakar hutannya untuk mengusir mereka keluar."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Dong Wook. "Kau tak pernah mendengar kisah tentang Qingming(3)? Kau seperti Wen yang sedang mencari Jie keluar. Apakah kau tidak takut kalau Jie-mu tidak akan keluar dan malah akan terbakar di dalamnya?" desis Dong Wook.

Tangan Siwon mengepal. Giginya bergemertak. Terlihat bahwa dia menggeram atas perkataan Dong Wook. Bahwa di sudut hatinya, dia juga takut bahwa itu yang akan menjadi hasil dari semua perbuatannya. "Dia tidak akan mungkin terbakar di dalam hutan. Jie-ku tidak akan terbakar di dalam hutan."

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin?" tanya Dong Wook, mencoba mendesak Siwon menggunakan akal sehatnya.

Siwon berbalik sehingga keduanya sekarang saling berhadapan. Senyuman sinis terpasang di wajahnya. "Karena Jie-ku tidak boleh meninggal dengan anaknya."

Ketika Siwon pergi, Dong Wook tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Memang, Kibum tidak boleh meninggal karena itu berarti dia akan membuat anaknya yang sudah berusia 12 tahun sekarang sebatang kara. Namun, tidak boleh bukan berarti tidak bisa dan sepertinya Siwon melupakan hal yang paling penting tersebut. Dong Wook ingin kembali meyakinkan sahabatnya itu, namun tak ada gunanya. Bersamaan dengan dilaksanakan proposalnya pada hari berikutnya, Dong Wook sudah tak bisa menemukan Siwon sama sekali.

Bagai mengikuti Kibum, Siwon pun menghilang dalam lautan manusia, bersembunyi di tempat teraman agar tak turut serta dalam peperangan. Sayangnya, Siwon tak sadar satu hal. Bukan hanya dia saja yang sedang bermain di dalam perang ini. Dia tak pernah berpikir bahwa mungkin Kibum juga adalah dalang di baliknya.

.

.

"Yongie, uhuk, umma minta maaf, uhuk." Pernyataan ini terlontar dari mulut seorang wanita yang sudah hampir lanjut usia. Meski demikian dirinya masih terlihat mempesona di atas ranjang, tampak seperti putri dalam dongeng. Seorang pemuda yang berada di sampingnya, berlutut di atas lantai dan meletakkan tangannya pada pipi sang pemuda. "Umma menyayangimu, umma minta maaf tak bisa memberikan kehidupan yang layak untukmu," bisiknya pelan dengan seulas senyuman yang menyedihkan.

Sang pria menggelengkan kepalanya. Pipinya sudah basah karena bulir bening yang bergulir dari kedua matanya. "Tidak umma, kau sudah memberikan semuanya. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjadi anak yang baik untukmu."

Wanita yang jika dilihat dari dekat ternyata adalah Kim Kibum yang sudah berumur, tersenyum lembut sembari berkata dengan suaranya yang serak. "Kau adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah umma dapatkan dalam hidup umma. Ingat, Yong, kau adalah anak umma dan akan selalu menjadi anakku yang paling kusayang. Hiduplah untuk umma, hiduplah untuk umma." _"Dan jika aku boleh terlahir kembali, izinkanlah aku menjadi seorang pria, ya Tuhan._"

Mata Kibum perlahan terasa berat dan hendak menutup. Suara teriakan anaknya semakin mengeras. "Biarkan umma tertidur, Yonghwa, umma sangat mengantuk," bisik Kibum pelan.

"TIDAK! UMMA TIDAK!" teriak Yonghwa dengan kencang. Dia mencoba mengguncangkan badan sang umma agar terbangun. Suaranya segera meneriakkan 'Suster dan Dokter' berkali-kali sementara tangannya masih tetap mencoba untuk membangunkan sang umma yang sudah tak akan pernah membuka mata untuknya lagi.

Tangan sang umma yang masih menyentuhnya tadi sudah terjatuh karena lemas tak bertenaga membuat semua ini terasa semakin nyata. Teriakannya begitu menyayat hati, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya ikut merasakan kepedihan yang dirasakan. Yonghwa sudah tak mempunyai siapapun selain Kibum, sang umma, dan dengan kepergian ini, dia sudah tak memiliki siapapun lagi. Seorang diri dalam gencarnya perang dunia ini. Beruntung mereka berada di Korea Selatan yang tidak begitu terkena dampak dari perang, namun kelihatannya mereka tak bisa terlepas dari gas beracun yang sudah menyebar hampir ke semua tempat dan Kibum juga juga harus terkena imbasnya.

Beberapa dokter dan suster segera datang, namun mereka terlambat. Nafas terakhir sudah dihembuskan, pesan terakhir sudah tersampaikan, tak adalagi yang bisa dilakukan. Dengan tubuh yang lunglai, Yonghwa berdiri dan keluar dari kamar tersebut. Badannya dijatuhkannya di atas kursi yang berada di luar. Kepalanya menghadap ke arah langit-langit dengan tangan kiri menutupi mata dari cahaya lampu. Isak tangis perlahan terdengar. Pada usianya yang cukup muda, dia sudah harus kehilangan satu-satunya keluarganya dan di tengah peperangan yang kacau seperti ini.

"Hei, anak laki-laki tak boleh menangis di depan umum, kau tahu?" Sebuah suara yang ramah membuat Yonghwa tersentak kaget. Dia segera menghapus air matanya dan menghadap ke arah pemilik suara yang seorang pemuda dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya. Melihatnya sekilas, Yonghwa sudah dapat merasakan aura hangat yang terpancarkan dari pria tampan di hadapannya. Bahkan bagi dia yang pria, dia harus mengakui bahwa pria ini sangat tampan dan memiliki karisma yang tak terlukiskan.

"Umma-ku baru saja meninggal," jawab Yonghwa dengan datar. "Jadi tidak mungkin aku tidak menangis bukan?" balasnya.

Pria itu tersenyum lagi dan kemudian duduk di samping Yonghwa. "Benar, aku tidak mengatakan kau tidak boleh menangis, hanya lebih baik tidak di depan umum. Kau harus tegar. Sudah menjadi takdir bagi seorang pria untuk tetap kokoh. Jika yang menjadi batu pegangan terlihat lemah, bagaimana orang akan berlindung padamu?" Yonghwa mengangguk perlahan mendengarkan penjelasan pria itu. "Kau bilang umma-mu meninggal, bagaimana dengan appa-mu? Ke mana dia?"

Mendengar kata appa dari mulut pria itu, wajah Yonghwa langsung berubah. Tatapannya menjadi tajam sekaligus sendu dan dia memalingkan kepalanya. Dia menunduk, menggigit ibu jarinya. "Aku tak punya appa," bisik Yonghwa pelan.

Punggungnya kemudian merasakan belaian lembut dari sebuah tangan yang terasa begitu hangat. Tangan yang kemudian mengelus kepalanya seperti seorang ayah kepada anaknya. Yonghwa memutar kepalanya dan kembali menatap pria tersebut. "Kalau begitu, berarti kau sekarang seorang diri?" Yonghwa mengangguk pelan, tak tahu mengapa dia merasa terhanyut akan suara lembut dari sang pria. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau tinggal bersamaku? Kurasa istriku juga tak akan keberatan," tawar sang pria.

Yonghwa terlihat berpikir. Dia tak ingin menolak pria ini, namun dia juga tak bisa menerima tawaran ini begitu saja. Dia juga belum terlalu mengenal pria ini. Seolah tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, pria itu kemudian menarik tangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari kantong bajunya. Dia menyerahkan kartu putih bertuliskan namanya itu ke arah Yonghwa. "Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, aku akan membantumu. Tenang saja." Pria itu mengelus kepala Yonghwa sekali lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Kartu yang ada di tangannya dipegang dengan hati-hati. Dilihatnya baik-baik nama yang tertera di sana. Sebuah nama yang kemudian akan membuatnya menjadi sang kunci penentu, mengubah takdir yang ada dan menjadi poros dari segalanya.

Jung Ji Hoon

.

.

A war is about to begin

Now the memories has been told

Which side are you?

.

.

This is not an ending.

This is just the beginning of everything

.

.

AN:

Annyeong semua :DD apakah ada yang ingat sama ff ini? ^_^ hihi~ mian ya..saya benar2 sibuk banget dengan masalah yang terjadi _ jadi gitu deh. Blum habis ini saya harus bikin tugas finance lagi /pundung/

Saya tahu klo ada beberapa yang tampak tak masuk akal. Kenapa hanya demi mencari Kibum, Siwon sampai harus sebegitunya, tapi _well_, kadang cinta membuat akal sehat menjadi gila. Dan daripada cinta, Siwon lebih tepatnya obsesi terhadap Kibum. Hanya itu yang bisa dijelaskan saat ini _ sisanya mungkin akan terkuak perlahan seiring cerita~

Oke. Sampai di sini dulu ya :DD anyway, good day all ^-^

.

A past is a past, no matter how good or how bad it is, look only at forward for it's the important thing.

.

Notes:

.

(1 & 2) Semua saya ambil dari website yang sama tapi saya modifikasi sedikit. ^^a dan karena tak bisa dimasukkan linknya jadi saya pusing _ silakan lihat ke wp klo tertarik ;)

(3) Kisah tentang Jie yang menolong Pejabat Wen dengan memberikan daging pada pahanya untuk dijadikan makanan saat mereka sedang bersembunyi. Ketika Wen telah berhasil, dia lupa mengenai jasa Jie. Barulah beberapa tahun kemudian dia teringat dan hendak membalas budi Jie. Jie yang menolak bersembunyi di dalam hutan dan atas saran dari salah seorang pengawal Wen, dia membakar hutan untuk memaksa Jie keluar namun Jie malah terbakar di dalamnya. Info dapat dari ( wiki/Qingming_Festival)

.

.

Last, mind to review? ;)

_Verzeihen


End file.
